Truly Madly Deeply
by Lady Ferith
Summary: a songfic of one of the most precious and biggest days of Numair and Daine's lives.
1. Default Chapter

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Author: Marita Shandra (Lady Ferith)

Disclaimer: The characters and the setting (i.e. Tortal) of the story belongs to Tamora Pierce. The featured song "Truly Madly Deeply" is by Savage Garden. Other than that, the rest is my creation.

A/n- and for those who want to be evil and flame my story, I don't care. This is one of my first fanfic/songfic so I don't expect it to be brilliant! In any case, I think it should productive feedback and not simply negative!

Spring had barely begun in the realm of Tortal. The blossoms of flowers littered the branches of young trees and the fresh green grass, as a calm soothing breeze approached from the north. Numair stood amongst his closet friends; friends he considered his surrogate family, under a white tent that had been pitched for a certain occasion. He nervously fiddled with his hands and repeatedly ran his hands through his black hair. He had made certain that his hair would behave and stay in a neat horsetail held together by a length of black ribbon that his close companion and old teacher had given to him. He had adorned himself with his finest black breeches, an emerald green tunic with a white shirt underneath, and his well-polished black boots. King Jonathan of Tortal patted him on the back and smirked. "Imagine," He said to the surrounding male companions. "The Great Mage Numair…a nervous wreck!"

A sound of laughs erupted in the crowd. "Do not fret Numair, this is a most wondrous occasion!"

Numair nodded and nervously smoothed out the imaginary creases in his garments. "I think it's time Numair," Lindhall Reed entered the tent and approached them. "Come, your future awaits."

Forcing himself to move his legs, he exited the tent and approached the altar. It was an outside wedding; nothing like the traditional wedding in the temple. Daine had wanted it that way. It was a glorious clear day; the grounds were scattered with blossoms, the plants sprouted beautiful arrays of bright coloured flowers; giving a sweet scent, and the sound of a larks lullaby floated amongst them. As the musicians began to play he turned around to watch the end of the aisle.

_I'll be your dream…I'll be your wish…I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope…I'll be your love…Be everything that you need…_

She was absolutely beautiful; She was always beautiful. As Daine stepped upon the red carpet, she smiled at Numair and his heart skipped a beat. He was no longer nervous. It was right; it was absolutely perfect. She was a goddess of beauty. Her pale blue gown accented her soft brown curls and lovely grey-blue eyes. Atop her head she wore a crown of blue flowers with a veil of white muslin that trailed to the ground. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white roses wrapped with a silk blue ribbon. Daine was blushing; her cheeks a rosy red. Her eyes glistened with emotion and Numair felt as if his heart were about to burst.

_I'll love you more with every breath…Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong…I will be faithful… cause I'm counting on… _

_A new beginning… a reason for living…a deeper meaning…_

Slowly she came closer to where he stood. He loved her so much. They're love had blossomed like a flower in spring. He couldn't imagine life without her. Numair wiped a stray tear away from his eye and smiled at his beautiful bride; His friend, his companion, his love.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain… _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea…_

_I want to lay like this forever…_

_Until the sky falls down on me…_

The priest began the vows. Numair reached for her hand and clasped it between his. They stared into each other's eyes, searching into each other's souls. They traveled universes together, standing there; their hands clasped together; their bodies inches apart.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky… I'll make a wish… send it to heaven…then make you want to cry… The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty… 

Numair and Daine had gone through so much together. From the moment they met, there was a small realisation that they were in love. They wanted to be together forever; despite everything; despite the age differences; despite the challenges they would have to face together.

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…_

_The highest powers…In lonely hours…The tears devour you… _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain…_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea…_

_I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me…_

Daine began to cry from joy and Numair had to force himself to not embrace her. He stroked her cheek lovingly and searched her eyes. Reaching up to the corner of her eye with his finger, he collected a teardrop and brought it to his lips. She wiped the tears away and grinned at him, mouthing "I love you…"

Reading her lips, Numair smiled back and told her the same.

_Oh can you see it baby… you don't have to close your eyes… _

'_cause it's standing right here before you…_

_All that you need will surely come…_

_I'll be your dream…I'll be your wish…I'll be your fantasy… _

_I'll be your hope…I'll be your love… be everything that you need…_

_I'll love you more with every breath…_

_Truly, madly, deeply do…_

As the priest completed the vows, Numair's heart raced. Placing the rings on each other's fingers, Numair embraced his beloved, their lips meeting softly in a sweet kiss. He laughed as Daine's knees buckled from underneath her and held onto her tightly, as they stared into each other's eyes. A cheer erupted from the gathered guests and Numair and Daine were showered with rose petals.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain…I want to bathe with you in the sea… _

_I want to _lay_ like this forever…until the sky falls down on me…_

They embraced once more; enjoying the feeling of their soft lips together. Leaning in towards Daine's ear he whispered, "I will love you for eternity and beyond,"

_Truly, madly deeply do…_

A/n- and there you have it! A story that makes you all fuzzy and warm inside. I admit it may be a little short, but it is just a songfic. I heard this song the other day and I thought that it would be a great wedding march song for Numair and Daine 'cos I wanted them to have a beautiful romantic wedding, rather than following the ways of matrimony only because Numair knocked her up!


	2. Authors Note

A/N I just want to thank all those who reviewed my songfic! I wanted to personally thank all of you but I haven't had time, since my computer broke down before and I've only just got the Internet back. I have several summative tasks to do for school so I'm pretty busy at the moment. When I get the time I will start writing more stories but for now there won't be any from me. Anyway thanks again to everyone and I hope you get to see this message to all those who took the time to R&R! THANKYOU!


End file.
